Wanting A Future With You
by NZGirl25
Summary: Brax knew it was time to confirm his long-term relationship with Charlie once and for all. ONESHOT, LONGER STORY POSSIBLE. CHAX.
1. Chapter 1

**Umm, hi?**

**I know I haven't updated in months, and I'm really sorry about that. Life has just gotten too much for me lately and I haven't had much time to write, let alone any inspiration, but I decided to write this oneshot for you readers, which could turn into a full story if you guys wanted it to. **

**So, I hope you enjoy this and please review.**

* * *

He knew. He knew it was time.

He wanted to be married to the woman of his dreams, the one woman who had stolen his heart.

Charlotte Buckton had done things to him and made him believe that he was capable of love. She was the first woman Brax had envisioned having a future with, children included.

Taking a deep breath, Brax grabbed his keys and headed to his car, a specific destination in mind.

* * *

"Hey, Brax." Ruby Buckton greeted.

Brax leaned on the door, looking around to see if Charlie was around. "Is ya mum around?"

"She's at work, she'll be back around sevenish." Ruby answered.

"Good, I wanted to talk to ya. Do you mind if I come in?" Brax asked.

"Yeah sure." Ruby stepped aside to let Brax in.

Once Brax and Ruby were sitting on the couch, Brax decided to get straight to the point.

"I want to get married to Charlie, and I want your blessing." Brax told Ruby truthfully.

Ruby's eyes opened wide. "Oh wow."

"What do you think?"

"Go for it, Brax. This is the happiest I've ever seen Charlie," Ruby said, then hesitated. "I never had a dad, Brax, but I think you're pretty close." She then hugged him, and Brax hugged her back, smiles on both their faces.

"So how do you want to propose? Tell me!" Ruby demanded, a twinkle in her eye.

"I was going to ask you actually, I want to make this special for her." Brax told her.

A huge grin spread across her face. "We need to ring Leah, and Alf, I think I have an idea..."

* * *

Charlie giggled as Brax led her down the pier to the Blaxland.

"Braaax, what's going on?" Charlie giggled as Brax's hand squeezed hers.

"You'll find out soon." Brax grinned boyishly as he helped Charlie into the boat.

Charlie gasped at the sheer gorgeousness of it.

Brax, Leah and Ruby had really gone all the way. There were candles everywhere, rose petals, and in the little compartment part there was a picnic blanket with a picnic basket complete with champagne and dessert.

"Brax, its gorgeous." Charlie threw her arms around him.

"You deserve it." Brax told her, kissing her on the lips.

Charlie melted into the kiss, tangling her hands into Brax's hair, holding him close to her. She never wanted to let him go.

When they broke apart, Brax led her over to the compartment and sat her down while he poured them some champagne.

"Hungry?" Brax asked as he handed Charlie a tall glass of champagne.

"Starving." Charlie laughed as Brax kissed her.

"Well lets fix that shall we?" Brax told her, loading up a plate with lasagna, salad and crusty bread and handing it to Charlie.

"Thanks." Charlie smiled and took a sip of her wine.

Five minutes later, Charlie had finished her dinner and was drinking her wine.

"I love you, Brax." Charlie told him, caressing his hand.

"I love you too." Brax replied, grinning as he realised Charlie was about to discover his surprise.

"Brax?" Charlie asked in a teary voice as she finished her wine and tipped it upside down to examine what Brax had sneakily put at the bottom of her wineglass.

It was a diamond ring.

"Oh, Brax." Tears started to run down Charlie's face as Brax got down on one knee.

Charlie couldn't believe it. The love of her life was about to propose to her on a boat in the middle of the ocean. It was so beautiful and romantic, and it just confirmed how Brax was the right man for her.

"Charlotte Buckton, I never knew what true love was until I met you. You've changed me, made me a better man.

"Charlie, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Brax took a deep breath and continued. "Charlie, will you marry me?"

Tears ran down Charlie's face. "Of course!" She answered, throwing herself into Brax's arms. When they broke apart, Brax took the engagement ring and slid it onto Charlie's ring finger. He then took her face into his hands and kissed her, feeling like he was on top of the world.

Charlie Buckton was the love of his life, the woman of his dreams and now she was his, and he was hers.

And that was just the way he wanted it.

* * *

**Did you like it? If you did, please leave a review on whether you want me to continue this or not!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews, you guys are amazing :) I've got a long chapter for you, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Brax woke up the next morning to find Charlie peacefully sleeping next to him. He smiled and stretched, gazing at his beautiful girlfriend. No, she was his fiancee now.

Brax could hardly believe it. The woman he loved was going to marry him.

Charlie had changed him in ways he never imagined possible. He left the Riverboys for her, left his past behind to be with her. Now she was all his, the one he was going to have a family and grow old with.

He loved her so, so much.

Brax got out of bed, wanting to cook Charlie breakfast before she woke up. He pulled on his jeans before heading out into the kitchen shirtless. Five minutes later, he felt arms being wrapped around him. He smiled and put down his spatula.

"Good Morning my gorgeous fiancee. The bacon wake you up did it?" Brax asked.

Charlie kissed Brax on the cheek before wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling her face into his neck. "Good morning." She smiled at him, standing on her tip toes. Wrapping her arms around him, she brought his lips down to hers in a long, loving kiss.

"I love you so much Brax." She said once the kiss had finished.

"I love you too." Brax said, kissing Charlie on the forehead before picking up his spatula and tending to the bacon. Charlie pushed herself up so she was sitting on the bench next to the stove.

"Where's Ruby and Leah?" Charlie asked.

"Ruby stayed with Case last night and I think Leah went to go stay with Marilyn." Brax answered, handing a plate to Charlie.

Charlie smiled. "Thanks Brax."

* * *

Half an hour later, Brax and Charlie were snuggled up on the couch together when Ruby bounded into the lounge followed by a smiling Leah and Casey. Charlie grinned.

"You said yes!" Ruby squealed. Charlie squealed back, hugging Ruby then Leah.

"Congrats bro." Casey said, giving Brax a one-armed hug.

"You better look after her." Ruby teased, giving Brax a menacing look.

Brax smiled and wrapped an arm around Charlie. "I will."

* * *

Later that day, Charlie went to work dreading what her superiors and colleagues would say when they found out that she was engaged to Brax. As soon as she walked into the station, Watson came up to her, a frazzled look on her face.

"Boss, we have a situation, Heath Braxton and some of the other boys are causing John Palmer trouble at the surf club."

"Great." Charlie sighed, reaching up to brush some hair out of her face. Watson's eyes went wide.

"Charlie, what is that?" Watson spluttered.

Charlie sighed. "I'll tell you in the car."

* * *

"You're engaged to a Riverboy? The leader of the Riverboys?" Watson asked. "Charlie, what the hell?"

"Brax left the Riverboys a long time ago," Charlie sighed, trying to focus on the road. "He's making himself a better life."

"Charlie, he's dangerous," Watson reminded her. "He goes against everything you believe in."

"He used to." Charlie said. "Now he's changing. He changed for me."

"Charlie, you're my friend," Watson said. "I just don't want you to get hurt or lose your career over this."

* * *

"Okay, Heath, what the hell is going on?" Charlie asked. She was alone with him in the interrogation room, having convinced the rest of her colleagues that she could handle him and that they should go talk to the other boys that they had brought into the station. "Everything was good for months, and then all of a sudden you and the boys start acting up again."

"He was being rude." Heath said.

"The truth, Heath." Charlie told him.

Heath didn't say anything.

"Is this about Brax and I getting engaged?" Charlie asked.

Heath shrugged.

"Come on Heath." Charlie urged.

"It's not about me not liking it!" Heath exclaimed. "It's the boys! They hate that Brax left the boys for you!"

"Brax made a choice," Charlie said calmly. "They just have to accept it. Now, why were you causing John trouble?"

"We wanted to play pool and John kept making comments about how we should just fuck off back to Mangrove River where we belong. He was out of line."

Charlie sighed. "He was. But it still didn't give you and the boys the right to give him trouble. Did they cause trouble just because they were mad at Brax?"

Heath nodded. "Yeah. I don't have a problem with you and Brax but I do now with John Palmer. I have just enough rights as anyone else to play pool."

"Yes, and I will be having a word to John. Thanks Heath."

* * *

Later that night, Ruby, Leah and VJ were all sleeping while Charlie was lying on the couch reading a magazine. Sighing, she realised she had read the same sentence five times.

She just couldn't focus.

After the chat with Heath, Inspector Joyce had shown up, demanding he speak to her. After being given a lecture on ethics and how bad the Riverboys were, he had put her on probation and if she stepped out of line once or let the Riverboys slide, she would be demoted or even fired. Charlie had tried to explain to him that Brax wasn't a Riveboy anymore but he didn't seem to care. Charlie was just glad he didn't fire her on the spot. She was glad for that, she wouldn't know what to do if her career as a police officer was gone for good.

She also couldn't stop thinking about what Heath had said about the boys not liking that Brax had left. She couldn't stop thinking about how much danger they could possibly be in if they were pissed off enough about her and Brax's relationship or wanted their leader back bad enough.

Sighing again, she put down her magazine and headed into the kitchen for a glass of juice. She had poured it and was about to put the bottle away when there was a knock on the door. She put down her juice and went to go answer it. It was Brax, and he smiled when he saw her.

"Hey." He said, kissing her softly.

"Hey." Charlie replied.

"Heath told me what happened." Brax told her.

"Brax, what are we going to do? The boys are pissed off and they want to wreck havoc all over town." Charlie told him.

"Heath is the new leader, he will keep them in line hopefully," Brax sighed. "Otherwise I'll have a good talk to them."

"Inspector Joyce talked to me today." Charlie told him, taking a sip of the orange juice and then offering the glass to Brax.

Brax took a gulp and then handed it back to Charlie. "What about?"

"The engagement. He said that I can keep my job but if I step one toe out of line I'll be demoted or even fired." Charlie answered.

"Babe, I'm sorry." Brax said.

"What for?" Charlie asked, pulling him into her arms. "I've got you, that's all that matters."

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review if you did!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter, and I apologise for the length but I had to stop it there for a reason. I hope you like this and please review, reviews mean a lot to me and they encourage me to keep writing. **

**I also have an ask fm if you wanted to ask me something about writing or my life or whatever, its JayaS25. **

**Anyway, I would like to thank MelBelle94, she's awesome. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Brax walked furiously down the beach as he searched for the Riverboys. He was pissed off at them and wanted an explanation. He spotted them coming out of the water dripping wet as they dumped their surfboards on the sand.

"Oi!" Brax yelled.

"Brax what do you want?" Brodie asked.

"Stop causing trouble with John Palmer ay." Brax replied.

"It's none of your business anymore Brax, you're not one of us anymore."

"It doesn't give you, or anyone else the right to cause trouble around the bay, I made rules and you will damn well follow them!" Brax shouted.

"We will do whatever we fucking want!" Brodie shouted back. "You're not our fucking leader anymore, Heath is!"

"Heath is my brother and he will follow the damn rules I created." Brax retorted.

"Just fuck off Brax, you are nothing to us." Brodie said, the other boys nodded and whooped.

"I did so much for you boys and this is how you treat me?" Brax asked.

"You're not our leader anymore Brax," Brodie said. "You left us for that cop. She turned you soft."

"Don't you dare bring Charlie into this." Brax said in a low and menacing voice.

"Why shouldn't we? She made you turn your backs on us," Brodie argued.

Brax shook his head before storming off, leaving Brodie and the boys on the beach.

"Brodie, we've got to do something." Sam told him.

Brodie nodded, his eyes not leaving Brax's retreating back. "I think I've got an idea."

* * *

Heath was sitting on the couch with a beer watching the rugby when Brax got home.

"Hey mate." Brax said, heading into the kitchen and grabbing a beer of his own before joining Heath on the couch.

"Hey." Heath answered.

"I saw the boys at the beach before." Brax said, taking a swig of his beer.

"Yeah?"

"Heath, I need you to do something for me." Brax said seriously.

Heath turned off the TV. "Yeah, what?"

"I need you to keep the boys in line," Brax said. "I need you to follow the rules I created."

"Yeah? What if the boys don't listen?" Heath asked.

"Well I trust you to keep them in line Heath."

Charlie walked through the door to see Heath staring at Brax.

"Yeah I'll try Brax," Heath said as he glanced at Charlie. "I'm gonna go see Bianca, see if we can get Darce for the afternoon."

"Sweet." Brax said.

"Bye you two."

"Bye Heath," Charlie said. When Heath left, Charlie crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Brax, kissing him softly on the lips. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Brax grinned, kissing her again.

"I've missed you"

"I know the feeling" Brax said as he nuzzled his face into her neck, Charlie breathed deeply as she ran her fingertips through his hair.

"Its been so long - come to bed baby" Charlie murmured as she bit her lip gently but Brax chuckled.

"Long? Baby it's been 6 hours. I can't deny you" Brax said as he lifted Charlie up. Charlie wrapped her legs around his waist and he kissed her deeply, carrying her to the bedroom.

* * *

Charlie sighed as she got out of Brax's bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Brax asked as Charlie took her spare police uniform out of Brax's drawers.

Charlie tugged on her top. "I've got to go to work."

"You're not allowed, you have to stay with me." Brax told her, a cheeky grin on his face.

"I wish I could," Charlie sighed, finishing buttoning the buttons on her shirt.

"Then stay." Brax said, pulling Charlie into an embrace and kissing her. Charlie pulled away.

"Brax, I have to go to work. I'm already on thin ice as it is."

"So you would choose your job over me?" Brax asked.

"Brax!" Charlie exclaimed. "Why would you say that?" You know how much my job means to me!" She pulled on her pants, grabbed her bag and the rest of her stuff, and stormed out the door.

When Charlie stormed into work, Watson noticed immediately and headed over to Charlie.

"What did he do this time?" Watson asked, following Charlie into her office and looking at Charlie expectantly as she watched Charlie sit down and sigh.

"It's nothing, Watson," Charlie finally let out. "Just a silly spat."

"Are you sure?" Watson asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Charlie snapped. "Now can we get to work? I have paperwork that won't do itself."

"Boss, we're friends aren't we?" Watson asked, slightly hurt.

"Yeah, but this isn't really the time or place to be talking about my fiance, okay?" Charlie told her.

"Okay, okay." Watson replied, holding her hands up in defense.

"Now lets get to work now shall we?" Charlie asked.

* * *

Brodie had had enough.

He sat on his couch, swigging his beer.

How could Brax leave his brothers like that? The Riverboys were like family to him. And he threw it all away for a pig.

Just like that.

Brodie was beyond angry. He was especially angry because Heath was going to be leader, and Brodie would have to listen to him.

He took another swig of his beer, and an idea came to him. He grinned, knowing that this would be the exact thing for Brax to come back to his boys, his true family. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Isabella Hale speaking."

* * *

**Did you like it? Who do you think this Isabella Hale person is? Review to find out! All reviewers get virtual cookies! **

**Ciao for now,**

**-NZGirl25/Jaya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! I hope you like this chapter, its the longest yet :) **

**Thanks to MelBelle94.**

* * *

Ruby and Charlie sat in the diner the next morning, Charlie having decided that she wanted to treat her daughter to brunch.

"Charlie, are you and Brax okay?" Ruby asked suddenly, putting her glass of orange juice down.

"Yeah, we're okay," Charlie sighed. "Why?"

"Cause I was at the restaurant last night with Case and he seemed to be in a bad mood, what brought that on?" Ruby asked.

Charlie sighed. "It was just a silly spat Rubes, we'll sort it out."

"Soon, you're engaged Charlie, are you really going to let a silly thing ruin it after all you and Brax did to be together?"

Charlie sighed again, picking up her coffee and taking a few sips before putting it down and warming her hands over it. "I guess not."

"Then go talk to him silly!" Ruby encouraged.

"I will, soon." Charlie replied.

* * *

Brax had just served a customer and was cleaning the bar when a woman came in. She was tall with long brown hair that was braided to the side and was wearing shorts and a flowy white top. As soon as Brax saw her his heart stopped and dread overwhelmed him.

"Brax!" She exclaimed, a big smile on her face. Brax didn't move. "Well aren't you going to come give me a hug?"

"Nup. Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked, slight anger in his voice.

"Get me a drink and I'll tell you." Isabella said, sitting down on a bar stool and leaning her elbows on the table.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Rum and coke." Isabella said.

Brax mixed her drink and set it in front of her.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked. He was honestly surprised to see Isabella. He honestly never expected to see her again after what she had done to him.

"I heard you've gone soft," Isabella said, leaning her elbows forward on the table. "I'm here to get you back to them."

Brax sighed angrily and ran a hand through his hair. "Brodie called you?"

Isabella nodded.

"He had no right, and neither do you," Brax told her. "You left me for no reason. Do you know how much I loved you?"

"Brax! What the fuck happened between us doesn't matter at the moment! I'm here to tell you that the boys mean more than that stupid pig you're with."

Brax leant forward so he was face to face with Isabella. "Bella, you say that one more time and I will swear you will regret it. Charlie is not a stupid pig, she is the love of my life and I am gonna marry her very soon and nothing and no-one is going to get in the way of that. Now leave me alone."

"No." Isabella said, and in one swift move she had grabbed Brax by his shirt and kissed him fiercely.

* * *

Charlie walked down the beach, on her way to Angelo's.

She was ready to apologise to Brax. She missed him and Ruby was right when she said that they'd be stupid to get their relationship go over a silly spat. She walked up and stopped in her tracks at the entrance.

It was Brax.

Kissing some woman she had never seen before.

Charlie turned on her heel and walked away, tears streaming down her face. She ran to her car, unlocked it and broke down in the drivers seat.

She couldn't believe it. First Tegan, then Hayley and now this? How were her and Brax supposed to work? There was always something in the way.

"What the fuck?" Brax asked. "Get the fuck out of my restaurant now!"

Bella just smiled at Brax and gave him a wink before jumping off the stool.

"Stay away from the house Bella and keep the fuck out of trouble." Brax warned.

"You can't tell me what to do." Bella smirked. With a flip of her hair she walked out of the restaurant, leaving Brax fuming.

How could she just turn up here- like this?

Brax sighed and poured himself a drink, it was nearly closing and the restaurant was empty aside from a few tables.

Brax knew the kind of damage she could cause: Isabella was a force to be reckoned with and for all the times for her not to listen to him this might have been the worst.

She was here on a mission and Brax needed to take care of the situation. Fast.

* * *

Bella came out of Angelo's, a big grin on her face as she texted Brodie. She was focussed on her phone so much that she bumped into something solid.

"Watch it!" The teenager said.

"Sorry." Bella said.

"Who are you?" The teenager asked apphrensively. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Isabella Hale, but just call me Bella. I just arrived in the bay."

"I'm Ruby," Ruby told her. "So where ya from?"

"Originally Mangrove River, but I've been living in the city."

"Mangrove River? That's interesting." Ruby murmured.

"What's that?" Bella asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Ruby spotted something on Bella's wrist but she couldn't make out what it was, it was some sort of tattoo.

"Oh, nothing." Ruby said.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Ruby, I better go. People to see."

"Yeah. Bye Bella." Ruby said.

"Night Ruby." Bella said, and as she walked off, Ruby stared after her. There was something about her that Ruby couldn't put her finger on.

* * *

Brax decided to go see Charlie after he closed the restaurant. He missed her and after the nights events, he needed to warn her about Bella.

He reached the door and knocked. Leah answered.

"Oh, its you," Leah said. "What do you want?"

"I want to see my fiancee." Brax said, confused.

"After what you did?" Leah asked.

"Wait, what?" Brax asked. Leah stood aside and let a confused Brax in. He walked into the lounge to see Charlie crying her eyes out. She saw him and her face turned into one of anger.

"Brax, what do you want?" She asked angrily.

"Whats wrong? I came to warn you about someone." Brax said as he sat down next to Charlie and tried to pull her into his arms but she pushed him back.

"Oh really?" She asked. "The one you were kissing at Angelo's?"

"You saw that?" Brax asked then he saw her face.

"Yes, I saw it!" Charlie said through gritted teeth. "Now fuck off Brax! I don't have anything to say to you!" She stood up, grabbed her box of tissues and ran into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Brax stared at her bedroom door. Charlie was leaning on the other side of it, crying her eyes out. She could feel the doorknob turning and turning, but the door wouldn't open.

"Charlie, Charlie, let me in!" She could hear Brax shouting.

"Why?" She sobbed.

"I need to explain!"

"Just go away Brax! There's nothing to explain!" Charlie yelled through her tears.

"That's it Charlie." He twisted the door handle so hard Charlie couldn't stop it. She fell forward, landing on her bed. She quickly recovered and stood facing Brax, the tears running openly down her face.

"Why, Brax?"

"She was the woman I came to warn you about. Charlie, she kissed me. I pushed her away and told her to fuck off and never bother us again."

"Who the fuck is she?" Charlie asked.

"She was a girlfriend from when I was sixteen." Brax told her.

Charlie laughed in a sarcastic way. "Well isn't that lovely! Another one! Brax! First Tegan, now Hayley and now this other woman! Brax, I'm sick of this! I just want to be together in peace!"

"Well its not my fault she's here. I'll deal with her, it won't be a problem Charlz. I promise."

"Tell me about her!" Charlie demanded.

"Her name is Isabella Hale, but we all call her Bella. I met her when I was sixteen and she was fourteen. I was mowing lawns for her mum. We hit it off straight away and soon we were a couple. She was the first ever Rivergirl and she was smart, but man she caused a lot of trouble. I could control the boys but it was harder to control her. When I began dating her it was a lot easier. We were together for six years and then she just left. Her family just up and left. I never had an explanation," Brax explained. "She's only back now because Brodie called her and told her that I had left the boys. He convinced her to come back to try and convince me to go back to the boys. But Charlie, I don't want to. I want a life with you. I love you."

Charlie sighed as she glanced at Brax. "Six years is a long time."

"I know," Brax agreed. "But I didn't love her as much as I love you. Charlie, you're my life now. Nothing could change that. It's us. Only us. Nothing is gonna change that."

"I don't know if I can do this anymore, Brax, I honestly don't." Charlie admitted, toying with her engagement ring.

"Don't say that Charlie, when are you gonna realise that I'm not with her, I'm with you. When will you get that? No-one or nothing is gonna to get in the way of us," Brax leant down and took Charlie's hands. "I will sort things out. I promise."

Charlie sighed. "Okay. I believe you."

Brax breathed a sigh of relief. "I love you so much Charlie."

"I love you too Brax."

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review! **

**I have an ask fm, if you want to ask me something my username is JayaS25. **

**Please review!**

**-NZGirl25/Jaya.**


End file.
